unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Fox
Dr. Fox is a main character and protagonist in Unikitty!. Voiced by Kate Micucci, she is the Unikingdom and castle's resident scientist. Personality and Traits |-| Physical appearance=Dr. Fox is an orange vixen. She has a light orange muzzle with a cream snout and pink nose. She wears a pair of round black glasses over her green eyes. She wears a cream lab coat with a pair of black pants. She has a puffy orange tail tipped with cream coloring. Sometimes, Dr. Fox is equipped with a ray gun, or a compass watch when lost. Other looks |-| Personality=Dr. Fox, fitting of a scientist, is very smart. She takes a logical look into situations, questioning outcomes that she thinks could lead to trouble. Despite this, she is still a kind friend and looks out for others. |-| Abilities= Dr. Fox has a very scientific and intelligent mind that she uses to her and her friend’s benefits. Using it, she was able to create small robots to do work for her, as well as a giant mecha designed to protect the kingdom. Biography |-| Early life=Little is known about Dr. Fox's early life. However, at some point, she became a scientist, her smarts rising her to the rank of the resident scientist of both the castle and the entire Unikingdom. She would later find friendship through Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile (who developed feelings for her), and Richard. She would later join a game night competition with her friends, the annoyance of Unikitty and Puppycorn's rivalry making her start to dislike them. Despite this, she won three separate nights. |-| Season 1= First adventures Spoooooky Game On another game night, she was unsure of playing yet again, thanks to the competitions of the royal siblings. Deciding one game couldn't hurt, she joined the new board game, titled Spooooky Game, only to be sucked into the game board. Knowing something was automatically up, she was shocked when all the blatant red flags kept Unikitty and Puppycorn wanting to play the game, so she continued on, keeping suspicious. During the corn maze part of the challenge, she split up from the others, using her compass watch to guide her, but it went out of control. Hearing a mysterious voice, she nervously followed the source, finding a talking ear of corn, who was a previous player in the game. She eventually got lost in the maze in an attempt to warn the others, coming in last place. As her punishment, the Score Creeper turned her into an ear of corn in the maze, much to her horror. Later, when Unikitty and Puppycorn won the game and defeated the Score Creeper, she was still stuck in her corn cob form. Sparkle Matter Matters One day, Dr. Fox decided to do an experiment on sparkle matter, collecting samples from everyone in the kingdom. However, she had been unsuccessful on getting anything from Richard. Unikitty, deciding this was an emergency, convinced Dr. Fox to use an untested happiness serum in the name of science on Richard, as the doctor came to the conclusion that Richard was boring, and realized that it could reverse Richard's negative effects. With the princess, she collected fresh sparkle matter from the various citizens, not noticing Hawkodile blushing as she left his training grounds. After collecting the sparkle matter into the serum, Dr. Fox and Unikitty took it to a far location from the castle to launch it at Richard. Once they found him happy, they celebrated, along with Puppycorn and Hawkodile. However, once the sparkle matter started to grow huge, she realized something was wrong, and that something sticky must have gotten into the serum, oblivious to the fact that Unikitty and Puppycorn had tampered with it by adding bubblegum and glue to it. After Richard launched out a gigantic star particle, Dr. Fox, Unikitty, and Puppycorn ran back to the lab. Following Unikitty's idea of using negative sparkle matter to make a serum that would bring Richard back to normal, Dr. Fox played a video to make Unikitty upset, however, she only ended up angry in the end, causing the serum to be anger-based instead. After nearly being crushed by a giant heart particle, she sloshed the serum onto Richard, only to make him anger-based instead, sending out anger sparkle matter to attack them, though Hawkodile deflected them. After suggesting making another serum to bring him back, Unikitty rebuffed her ideas, and brought Richard back to normal. After everything was okay, Dr. Fox realized, in happiness, that this event was a successful experiment, as she now had tons of sparkle matter to study. No Day Like Snow Day During Snow Day, she and Unikitty made snow angels together. Once Puppycorn revealed that his wish to bring his snowman to life came true, which in reality was caused by Master Frown getting stuck in it, she was amazed that Puppycorn's love was strong enough to create life, taking samples from the snowman and accidentally jamming a syringe into Master Frown. She joined her friends in a snow fort contest, using her remote to hover snow blocks onto the fort. Thanks to Master Frown's writhing being mistaken for dancing, along with severing of a wire creating impromptu fireworks and a light show, her and the rest of the team was declared the winner. This drew the ire of the other snow fort, who declared their methods as cheating, and a large snowball fight started. After Master Frown helped win the snowball fight for them, Dr. Fox found the chilly weather the perfect time to test out her latest invention: her discovery of the perfect hot cocoa recipe, which went over well with everyone. Puppycorn, in his glee of this being the best Snow Day ever, expressed excitement over Mr. Snowbuttons being able to stay with him forever, while Dr. Fox had to break it to him that the sun would eventually melt Mr. Snowbuttons, as his love was no match for the sun. Despite this, Dr. Fox came up with the idea to send the snowman to the North Pole, where he could live there forever, mistaking Master Frown's screams as a promise to visit next year. Thanks to running off to have more hot cocoa, she never realized that Master Frown was actually trapped in the snowman. Action Forest During a picnic tea party, she praised Hawkodile's bravery in defending the picnic over trivial things. When Hawkodile was attacked by a mysterious force, she and the others ran off to see what had happened. Once the attacker left with Hawkodile's sunglasses, Hawkodile explained to them that the attacker was Eagleator, a former friend of him that had sworn revenge. Dr. Fox, along with Puppycorn and Richard, thought the story was amazing, while Unikitty found it sad. Hawkodile insisted that he had to fight Eagleator, but he was unable to not being able to see. As such, he recruited Dr. Fox and the others to fight for him. Thanks to, among other things, Dr. Fox failing at delivering multiple punches, Hawkodile took her and the other to the Action Forest to train. Through a training montage, Dr. Fox gained a hacker persona, known as "The Cyber Hacker". Later, at the dojo, Dr. Fox used this persona to attempt to fight Eagleator, but it proved worthless, as she realized none of them were taught any fighting skills. In anger, Eagleator sent out a shockwave to knock Dr. Fox and the others away, thus removing her from the fight. Kaiju Kitty When a slime monster attacked the city, Dr. Fox was thrilled at the prospect, because it meant she could test out the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V robot. While she was ignored on the explanation of the features of the robot, she was still able to say that the robot needed five pilots, which meant her and the others would pilot it. Summoning them to the robot, she chose the left arm to control. After getting in sync with the others, Dr. Fox used her section to shoot light beams out, destroying globs that the monster sent their way. When the monster was defeated, Dr. Fox was the one to notice that the reason it attacked was because it was lonely. When Richard tried to get the others to leave the mech, Dr. Fox protested, pointing out all the features she wanted to add to the robot. After botching helping an old lady across the street, she activated the shoulder launchers to help another citizen who was having issues leaving a parking spot, which ended up destroying two other cars. She would continue to stay in the mech with the others for a long time, doing activities such as swimming and eating her breakfast in the mech. This would go on for multiple months. During this time, Dr. Fox hardwired herself to the robot, becoming a cyborg that had the tendency to glitch into a robot voice, where she did not even know where she ended and the machine began. Her station also went on to become very unhygienic. When the robot was placed on lockdown, and it was considered the monster attacking the town, Dr. Fox agreed with Unikitty's idea to attack itself in an attempt to escape. She sent out the Super Spark Storm Hand to destroy the monster, but it did nothing. She later helped fire the Mega Robot Giggle Missile, which, despite making a large explosion, did nothing to destroy the robot, much to her annoyance. As Dr. Fox apologized for the strength of the robot, she wished there was a way for the robot to simply explode. When it turned out Richard's station had this ability, the robot was destroyed, though the pilots were safely ejected. Dr. Fox mourned the loss of her creation, but later changed her mind and enjoyed ice cream with the others. Later, after returning to normal, she and Richard worked on a public service announcement on the appendix, where she revealed that, despite being a doctor, she was not qualified for medical procedures. Fire & Nice Dr. Fox helped decorate the castle for Problem Fixy Day. When Unikitty caused a giant outburst thanks to Master Frown, she hid behind the throne in defense. While cleaning the throne room, Unikitty dragged her away for science reasons, creating a Emotial Visualizer to remove unwanted emotions. After flipping through Unikitty's sadness, boredom, and love personalities, she found her angry side and removed it. When she realized Unikitty's ear was on fire, she quickly extinguished it, realizing that Angry Kitty still felt Unikitty's feelings, meaning they still were somewhat attached. As Unikitty left, Dr. Fox stayed to check on the meter. Throughout the day, Angry Kitty's anger levels continued to rise as Unikitty became more stressed, reaching critical levels. When Master Frown caused the final blow to Unikitty's anger, Angry Kitty grew monstrous and escaped, causing Dr. Fox to alert the others. The screams of the citizens led them to various people that had angered Unikitty throughout the day, as Dr. Fox reasoned that the bottling up caused the outburst of Angry Kitty. Finding a hiding Master Frown, she and the others used him as bait for Angry Kitty. Attempting to shoot her with a tranquilizer gun failed, leaving the needles stuck inside Master Frown. After enough attacks, Angry Kitty started to stalk Dr. Fox and the others, causing Unikitty to reason and calm down with her angry side. After the two reconciled, Unikitty requested Dr. Fox to put them back together, which Dr. Fox bluntly said she couldn't. Rock Friend One day, during a discombobulation experiment on a citizen, Puppycorn requested if she could play with her, which she had to turn down, while he went to search for someone else to play with. The next morning, she woke up to find her legs missing. Undeterred, she used a spare pare of spider legs instead. It was then revealed that Puppycorn had taken them to make Friend Guy, something she took offense to. Despite this, she let Puppycorn keep the legs, via the persuasion of Unikitty. Later, she would be present to ask where the remainder of his body was, only for Unikitty to insist that everything was okay. Kitchen Chaos During one morning, Dr. Fox was busy in the kitchen, working on a leftover preservation test, but most of her attempts had left the rotten leftovers into slimy mold, which she piled into the fridge and behind her for later cleanup. The latest test had accidentally created life, sprouting tentacles. She shoves the container into the fridge to deal with later. She is soon driven away from her experiments by Richard, who suffers damage from the stress of cleaning up. She demands room, as she is a doctor (sort of, as she points out). When figuring out what happened to Richard, she is the first to notice his broken back. She prescribes him with bedrest, along with a dose of a super-safe untested ointment, which she spreads over his back. She then goes on to help with Richard's previous chore of cleaning the kitchen. Disgusted by the results, Dr. Fox tackled the fridge, planning to use a flamethrower to cleanse it. However, Unikitty insisted she do it the "Rick way", handing her a spray bottle. She relented, doing it for Richard. Suited up in a HAZMAT suit, Dr. Fox bored a hole through the fridge, realizing it was much bigger on the inside than she expected. Walking through the fridge, she decided to take it sector-by-sector, as she started cleaning with the spray bottle and sponge, oblivious to the slime mold that was starting to move behind her. Heading further into the fridge, she discovered a minifigure citizen trapped in a slime wall. She planned to rescue him, but a tentacle grew out of the wall, trapping him in, and suctioning onto Dr. Fox's mask. She shoved the tentacle off and ran, but it quickly grabbed hold of her, pulling her up. When multiple tentacles started attacking her, one slapping her with a fish, Unikitty's message to do the chores "their way" echoed through. Ditching the cleaning bottle, she turned on her flamethrower, blasting the tentacles. Later, after dealing with the tentacles, she quickly backed out of the fridge. Joining Unikitty and Hawkodile, she realized Puppycorn was nowhere to be found, as he was asleep in the garbage can. After being awoken and attempting to do his job, Dr. Fox watched as the paper continually failed to fall into the trash can. While Richard was impressed by how they did with the kitchen, and also insisted that cleaning up the messes of the others was his duty, he suggested at some point maybe Dr. Fox and the others could clean up after themselves. Dr. Fox and the others laughed this off, and left. Crushing Defeat One day, Dr. Fox's cupcake recipe accidentally created the cupcake monster, which rampaged in the Unikingdom. Helping Hawkodile, she threw him a bazooka to shoot down the monster. Hawkodile thanked the doctor for her help, as she told him they made a great team. The next morning, Dr. Fox helped make a waffle breakfast for her friends. When she noticed Hawkodile, she realized that he was suffering from a crush, noting the symptoms he was having, but most importantly realizing he was shrinking from the weight of the stress. She suggested that Hawkodile could join her for some one-on-one research in her lab, but Hawkodile hastily denied it, causing Dr. Fox to simply decide to do calculations by herself. Later, she and Unikitty shared a joke with each other, laughing through the hallways. Even later in the day, she found Hawkodile in the hallway, as she was looking for him. Realizing Hawkodile was still shrinking, she suggested a heart transplant, which Hawkodile denied again, rushing off. Later that night, Dr. Fox had set up her telescope on the roof to watch the meteor shower, not realizing Hawkodile was on the roof with her. When she noticed, Hawkodile crushed himself with a gigantic amount of hearts, crushing him down to critical levels, much to the concern of Dr. Fox, who told him he has to tell his crush immediately or he would crush down to nothing. She suggested that Hawkodile practice on her, oblivious to the fact that she was the crush. As Hawkodile poured his heart out to her, Dr. Fox seemed to be enamored, but was actually interested in the meteor shower, forgetting what the two had been talking about. The next day, she enjoyed cupcakes with her friends. She asked Hawkodile who his crush was, now that he had everything settled. Nervous, Hawkodile lied and claimed it was Phoebee, which Dr. Fox bought. Memorable Quotes Trivia *She is the only animal-based character to not be a hybrid animal. Gallery Appearances ''Unikitty!'' *Unikitty! Theme Season 1 *Spoooooky Game *Sparkle Matter Matters *No Day Like Snow Day *Action Forest *Kaiju Kitty *Fire & Nice *Rock Friend *Kitchen Chaos *Crushing Defeat *Hide N' Seek *Little Prince Puppycorn *Pet Pet *Birthday Blowout Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Unikitty! Category:2017 Category:2018